victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Freak the Freak Out (episode)
Freak the Freak Out is the thirteenth and fourteenth episode of Victorious. It is the first ever Victorious movie. Plot Trina answers Tori's phone when the school "it" guy, Mark McCallan, calls to ask Tori out. Since Tori's in the shower, Trina tells him Tori has plans, but when Trina says she is hotter and free on Friday he agrees to asks Trina to play glow-in-the-dark mini golf on Friday night. When Tori finds out, she tries to hit Trina with their Dad's new camera until their dad intervenes. He tells Trina she won't be able to go out Friday night, because she's getting her wisdom teeth out on Friday afternoon. Tori laughs in her face until her dad says that she'll have to take care of Trina since he and their mom will be in Santa Barbara all weekend so they don't have to help her. This scene begins with Cat and Andre are doing a scene in an acting cass in the the Black Box Theater but Tori phone interuptes the scence when Sikowitz finshes. At the end of an acting class in the Black Box Theater, Sikowitz asks for the class to share their plans for the weekend. Sikowitz points out that Robbie has no plans but Robbie say that he does but in the end dosn't. Rex says that he will be "Checking" out North Ridge Girls. Cat tells everyone that she and Jade are going to a new karaoke club, Karaoke Dokie, since they have singing competitions on weekends. Tori wishes she could go, but tells them she has to spend her weekend taking care of Trina. Taking care of Trina after her wisdom teeth are taken out proves to be difficult. Trina is constantly moaning in pain, refuses to let Tori ice her jaw or flush her gums with salt which constanly ends up with them fighting At the Karaoke Dokie, Cat and Jade bring Beck and Andre with them. When Jade steps away to get a soda, two girls, Hayley Ferguson and Tara Ganz, flirt with Beck and Andre. When Jade shows up, Hayley refuses to back down. Tara points out Andre's Hollywood Arts jacket, which Hayley calls a "school for wannabes". They challenge Cat and Jade to a sing-off. Hayley and Tara are up first and sing "Number One" by Ginger Fox, (who pefromed on iCarly in iFix a Pop Star ) and it's shown that they're not particularly talented singers. Cat and Jade sing "Give It Up" next, and make their school proud by showing off how well they can sing in comparison to Hayley and Tara. The crowd enjoys Cat and Jade's song more, but when the owner of the karaoke club comes out to announce the winner, Tara and Hayley win. It's revealed that Tara and Hayley won because Hayley's dad owns the karaoke place. Beck, Jade, Andre and Cat all try to challenge his opinion, but it only results in Cat and Jade being banned from ever singing there again. The gang, furious, declare that they're leaving immediately... until they decide that they'll leave as soon as they finish their food. Angry that Hayley and Tara cheated, Jade makes up a scheme involving Tori. The next day, the girls leave Andre, Beck, and Robbie to take care of Trina, and get their plan underway. Jade and Cat show up, while Hayley and Tara are singing "Hate Me Love Me" by Ginger Fox. They bet Hayley and Tara that anyone in the place could impress the audience more, so Hayley picks a hideous girl to compete against (who is actually Tori in disguise) thinking that "Ugly Betty" will lose easily. If Hayley and Tara win, Hayley gets to make out with Jade's boyfriend Beck, and if they lose, they have to take care of Trina, whom Cat and Jade know will be torture to work with. However, Tori surprises everyone (except for Cat and Jade who know about the plan) especially Hayley and Tara, by taking off her ugly girl disguise and revealing her true self, including her song "Freak the Freak Out". The audience loved Tori more than Hayley, and Hayley and Tara end up having to take care of Trina. In the end, Tori's drama teacher Mr. Sikowitz sings "Number One" by Ginger Fox, and imitates a scene from Flashdance. Watch the music video for 'Freak the Freak Out' here. Songs " Forever Baby" Sung by Robbie and Rex "Number One" Sung by Hayley and Tara (originally featured on iCarly'' ) "Give It Up" Sung by Cat & Jade "Hate Me Love Me" Sung by Hayley and Tara (originally featured on ''iCarly) "Freak the Freak Out" Sung by Tori Number One Sung by Sikowitz Trivia *This is the first time Robbie, Rex, Cat, Jade and Mr. Sikowitz Sing on the show. *Also, with this episode, everyone from the main cast has sang. *Rex was absent in Part 2. *'Absent:' Mikey Reid as Sinjin Van Cleef. (Part 1 only) *A new theme song is featured for the episode with several differences, in order: :#The bass drum is taken out of the intro where Tori is in the car, like in the original track. :#When it shows the Victorious logo and the O shines, you can hear a shimmer. :#A shot of Tori from The Great Ping Pong Scam is shown. :#It shows the name of the episode and uses the bridge and last chorus instead of first chorus. :#Lots of extra shots are added. *This is the third time it is mentioned that Mr. Vega is a cop (the first being the extended version of the pilot, second being The Birthweek Song). *This is the second time Rex mentions his "all girls volleyball team" (He invites Tori to join in The Great Ping Pong Scam) *Hayley's father is played by Tom Virtue, who played Mr. Roland in a few episodes of Drake and Josh. *Ending Tagline: "That is SO not tight!" -Cat *This episode landed a spot in the top 5 on all television episodes on iTuneswithin less than eight hours following its release, and has peaked at #2 on the overall charts. It also remained at #1 on the Kids charts for a week before losing that spot to an episode of Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Interestingly, so far all three episodes to this point that obtained over 5 million viewers on premiere (this, the pilot and Robarazzi) have all reached the top 10. *Sikowitz pays tribute to the film Flashdance when he has water fall on him while lying on a chair, with the lighting making a ''Flashdance''esque shot. *Trina saying "Nooooo...I gotta get my wisdom teeth taken out" after leaving the surgeon was similar to what Sam said (from iCarly) in iThink They Kissed, where she said "We gotta go to the dentist" when she was at the dentist. *"My World" by Ginger Fox is sung twice, and "Hate Me, Love Me" makes a brief appearance. They're from the iCarly episode "iFix a Pop Star." *This is the second time Trina has had issues with her mouth, the first being in Pilot, when her tongue is swollen from tea made with Japanese herbs. *Trina wants Tori to call "Dr Doty" - a reference to writer George Doty IV ("Stage Fighting/Wi-Fi In the Sky" and other Nick shows. *The episode of iCarly that aired a week before this did may or may not have referenced this episode; Guppy yells "I'm hearing the voices!" in the same tone that Sikowitz complains about the buzzing. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here External links *Freaking the Freak Out with Justice (PC Thugs.blogspot.com; Sunday, November 28, 2010) thumb|290px|left|Music video to Freak The Freak Out 13 Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Season 1 Category:Images of Trina Vega